


Typical College Stuff

by Alexis_universe



Series: Jam-Bomb 2k19 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, College Dropout, F/M, Jam-Bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: Steven and Connie reflect over if college is actually worth it.





	Typical College Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> My fifth entry of the Jam-Bomb. I which i Chose Human AU instead of Making a hybrid Connie interact with a hybrid Steven because i have no imagination

“Urgh… College can be such a hassle...” Steven groaned into his Girlfriend's bed.

“It usually is like that 99.9 percent of the time.” Connie said as she scribbled some notes into her notebook. “The other 0.1 percent is even worse though.”

“Connie, Do you wanna run away with me and run an apple farm?” He asked half serious. “Cause my assignments this week are from hell.”

“As much as I'd liked to do so, Being President has more rewards in the short term.” She said jokingly. She would always ditch presidency the minute he said that in a totally serious way. “And it shouldn't be that bad, Steven. The astronomy class hasn't gotten into the hardest themes ye-...”

Steven showed her a scroll of all the points that he would have to cover in a 100 page long essay about the sun.

“Oh...” Connie said.

“Yeah… Oh, indeed.” Steven said before plummeting back into the cushy bed beneath him.

“I know that it seems a lot, Steven. But you can do it if you really make an effort.”

“Yeah… You're right…” He said. “The deadline is in two months after all. Maybe by then I can get it done.”

“That's the Steven I love and know!” Connie said with a smile on her face.

“Thanks for the words of encouragement Connie.” He told her.

“Anytime!” She said.

“And what are you doing right now?” The young man asked.

“Well, I'm making some notes for tomorrow's class until I wait for the teacher to mail me the assignment i have for next week's class.” She answered him exactly as her phone ringed, notifying her that the E-mail just arrived. “Speak of the devil, here it is!”

She unlocked her phone to see the email with a bit of confidence.

Until she laid Eyes on the message's contents, that is. As her blood froze instantly as she processed the words she read.

“Connie? Is something wrong?” He asked worried. “You turned pale all of a sudden.”

“Say… Steven?” She said with a wavy voice. “Is the apple farm offer still up?”

“Huh? Why are you asking?” He said confused before she showed him the screen of her device.

The teacher had just told her that he wanted her to do a 250 page long essay about what were the legal consequences of the “Big donut incident” over the entire fast food legislations, with the use of only three sources of information and deliver it with a deadline 5 days for 70% of her grade.

Steven just stood there stunned, looking at the panicky visage of her girlfriend.

“I’ll ask dad if he knows about abandoned apple orchards we can buy.” He simply said.

“I’ll tell my parents.” She responded. Presidency wasn't worth all the hassle after all.

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate title would be "Steven and Connie drop out of college"
> 
> Please leave Kudos and Comments if you like this story


End file.
